marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Jones
Gabriel "Gabe" Jones is a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Gabe Jones is an American soldier who was captured by HYDRA. Before the war, Jones studied German then switched to French. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Jones along with his companions broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents, coming back to US military base immediately after. Shortly after their break-out, Jones and his comrades were invited to join a special elite squadron led by Rogers himself. Jones, after a brief conversation in French with Jacques Dernier, happily accepted. Along with the other Howlers, Jones takes part to every assault against HYDRA, until, during the last one at Johann Schmidt's fortress, Cap goes missing in action. Captain America: First Vengeance In April 1944, Steve Rogers, Jones and the rest of Howling Commandos located Schmidt was in a castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. There, Schmidt studied a mystical Viking runestone. Schmidt attempted to destroy them but they survived. Captain America & Thor: Avengers On a mission to a HYDRA base in 1944, the Howling Commandos and Captain America stowed away on a small merchant boat, when according to his plan it is attacked by a HYDRA sub, the ''Leviathan, as it is a perfect test target. While they are distracted, the Captain swims to the sub and proceeds to enter and attack the crew, winning it for himself and the Commandos, who anxiously wait in a raft. After finding out where the base is via map, they quietly dock in the base, and on Rogers' count they storm out guns-a-blazin', to find it completely deserted. The team decides to split up in groups of two, all but Cap, having already moved in to investigate, leaving Dugan alone. After searching, Cap finds a deserted lab that looks like a war had torn through it. Searching through the notes, he discovers that they were working on creating a literal HYDRA beast, just as he receives a call for help from Falsworth and Morita, who the creature has in its grip. Trying to save them, he throws his shield to cut through a tentacle but, like the mythical beast's head would, two more tentacles grow back. The creature then drags the two under water. Later Cap comes across the beast, still with Falsworth and Morita, and a fight ensues. The two Commandos escape as Cap stays and fights, when suddenly the beast scrawls "Help Me" in German on the wall. Cap then realizes the beast is the scientists, and with ten seconds until the charges detonate protects it with his shield. The beast lives, and he and the Howling Commandos leave, as he reflects on the horrors of war. Character traits Gabe Jones is a cheerful person, always ready to smile, even in the middle of a battle, and a loyal friend. As part of the Howling Commandos, Jones is recognised as one of the best soldiers in the US Army, and proves to be an excellent soldier and a highly trained combatant. Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **Bucky Barnes **Jim Morita **Jacques Dernier **Montgomery Falsworth *Peggy Carter *Antoine Triplett - Grandson. Enemies *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Derek Luke *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' Behind the scenes *Gabe Jones' name was not used in the film except in the credits. Trivia *Along with Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones is the only original Howling Commando in the movie. In the early comics he was the squad´s trumpeter. *In the comics, Jones goes on to wed Peggy Carter. *In combat, Gabe operates the extremely heavy Browning M1919. *Antoine Triplett is Jones' grandson. Gallery '' Gabe Jones thumb.JPG Gabe.JPG captainamericafirstavenger2mva.JPG Gabriel Jones.JPG '' See Also *Gabe Jones Category:Captain America characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Allies Category:African-Americans Category:Secret keepers Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Prisoners of HYDRA